Coming Home to You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: "When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her." What is Dean going to do when Kai reveals some shocking news? Keep his promise to Sam or stick to what he knows best? Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Now

**Summary: "**When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her." What is Dean going to do when Kai reveals some shocking news? Keep his promise to Sam or stick to what he knows best? Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Summers.

**A/N: **Hope you like this one! There's gonna be some angst, romance, hopefully some humour too and also twists in the plot. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

**

* * *

Coming Home to You**

**One: Now  
**

Sun filtered through a gap in the pale blue curtains, bathing the couple in the Brook Motel's best room in a golden light. Kai was laying on her back, still naked from the previous night, skin warm in the heat of the light upon her and her lover. His arm was across her stomach which was covered with the dark blue bed sheets, fingers curled into a loose fist, rings still on them and watch still attached to the wrist. Kai's loose golden curls rested on her shoulders, touching the top of the sheets which covered her from her breasts downward. Her right arm rested just next to his on her stomach and her left was pressed against the pillows, hand laying there with the fingers curled loosely. She sighed and turned her head, looking at her lover with her big blue eyes and smiling beautifully. Even though they were barely in the same place for more than a week, she didn't care as long as she awoke with him.

His gorgeous green eyes opened and met her blue ones, smiling gently at her.

"Hi." He whispered, earning a stunning smile from Kai.

"Hi." She whispered back, her lover leaning over and kissing her lips, "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, Kai." Dean replied, stroking her soft cheek tenderly.

They'd had a particularly hard hunt this week, and what with Sam being in Hell and Dean's friend Bobby busy dealing with other business, he had to handle it alone and almost lost his life for it. He'd come home that previous night battered, bruised and barely able to stand, leaving Kai panicking and rushing around trying to give him first aid. Despite Dean's bruising, he'd realised that nearly getting himself killed almost left Kai defenceless and alone to fend for herself, and they'd made love into the early hours of the next morning.

Kai never rested. When Dean was killing some hellish monster she always sat, praying that he would come home alright and not be hurt. He always came home, but he was always in pain, which Kai found harder and harder to bear. They'd met one another on a case. Kai knew only too well what kind of job did and they hit it off. When her home burned down he took her with him, and as un-Dean-like this sounds, and as chick-flick this sounds, they just…clicked. Dean gave up his macho libido and decided not to hide his feelings as much anymore because he'd suddenly realised that keeping himself locked up like that didn't do anybody any favours, especially not Kai who could see he was suffering. He realised he was hurting her as he suffered, and when he opened up at last he realised he'd fallen in love. Luckily, she had too.

Dean always had Kai to come back to and she always welcomed him home, no matter where home was. When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her.

-TBC-


	2. Sensuality

**Summary: "**When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her." What is Dean going to do when Kai reveals some shocking news? Keep his promise to Sam or stick to what he knows best? Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Summers.

**A/N: **Cuteness, hotness and Facebook. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Coming Home to You**

**Two: Sensuality **

He should've been home three hours ago. She'd called him so many times now and yet she was getting nothing in response. Kai felt sick with concern. She paced the room and checked the clock every few seconds thinking that minutes had flown by. She'd cried God knows how many times and now sat on their bed waiting. Finally Dean came through the door and Kai's stomach relaxed, causing her to grab the trash can and throw up into it. She'd been so tense she'd made herself sick, and when she'd finished vomiting and she'd cleaned herself up she returned to the main room and pulled Dean into an embrace.

"Oh God…" She breathed, "Oh God, Dean! I thought something had happened to you!"

Dean then heard Kai's sobs and his heart broke.

"Oh, Kai…Kai, I'm so sorry…" He whispered, "It's okay, baby. I'm so sorry…"

He pushed Kai away from him to look at her face and he wiped her eyes, kissing her lips and pulling her close again. Kai gripped onto him for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder, cupping his face and checking him over.

"Are you hurt, Dean? Are you okay?" She asked, Dean nodding and looking at her with a soft smile.

"Kai, calm down…" He said softly, "Relax…you're gonna make yourself sick again…"

Kai took deep breaths and Dean held her tightly again.

* * *

Dean decided to take a week off hunting to spend time with Kai, like the honeymoon they'd probably never have. They were going to head to Bobby's and stopped in Illinois, Dean letting Kai take a photo of them both for Facebook. She put cute statuses up all the time, usually involving Dean. Tonight's was: _"_Kai Summers_ is spending the night with her beautiful Winchester. K&D forever xxx" _

And you know what? Dean agreed with that sentiment. Kai and Dean forever. She usually put that at the end of a status, and every time she put three kisses on the end. She got a few messages from friends wishing her luck and asking to share details after, which made Dean kinda proud to be the topic of conversation between sexy women. Yeah, all of Kai's friends were sexy, but Kai was the really special one. The photos she'd put up were ones from the road, both of her and Dean.

She'd put up photos of the landscapes they saw whenever they were driving, crappy views from motel windows, photos of Dean sleeping naked whilst wrapped in their ugly motel sheets. He looked beautiful when he slept. Dean took some of Kai when she was sleeping, her body looking irresistible, even when wrapped in a crummy motel bed sheet. Kai's profile was all her and Dean, and it made so Dean feel loved and wanted it was overwhelming at times.

There were photos of them kissing, holding each other, even a photo that Kai had spent five hours editing on the laptop of their hands, fingers locked with messages, small graphics and other stuff around the sides, just so she could show the world how special Dean was to her. If this is what love was, Dean welcomed it with open arms, because no matter what Kai did for him she made him feel better, made him feel appreciated and cared for. Even her profile picture had Dean in it. She changed it every day and replaced it with a new one of her and Dean. Dean's personal favourite was one of them that Kai had taken when they'd woken up in bed together after a night of passionate love making a couple of weeks before, both of them freshened up a little before snuggling up for a photo.

Kai closed the laptop and headed over to the bed, straddling Dean's waist.

"Love you." She said with a smile, beaming as Dean kissed her lips.

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Dean replied, wrapping his strong arms around Kai and kissing her deeply, leaning into her neck as he unbuttoned her purple checkered shirt, pushing the garment down her arms and letting her remove it as she dropped it to the floor.

Dean let go of her for a moment to pull his dark green t-shirt off and drop it on top of the shirt already on the floor, sharing more kisses with Kai as he unfastened her jeans. He rolled her onto her back and pulled the denim down, Kai lifting her luscious hips to do so. He pulled the fabric completely away from her body, caressing her left leg, lifting it to caress it underneath as he slid his hands up her body. Their lips met in more tender kisses and Kai unfastened the hunter's jeans, Dean kicking off his boots and socks at the same time. He turned to Kai's white trainer socks that had rainbow spots on them and he pulled them off, crawling back up her body and capturing her lips in a deep, loving, passionate kiss. If there was one truth in this world, it was that Dean Winchester was a phenomenal lover. No doubt about that.

Now just in their underwear, the lovers rolled over and Dean sat up, wrapping his arms around Kai and he went to unhook her bra, his breath hitching when her small, dainty hands covered his own, sliding back to his wrists and her delicate fingers wrapped around them, Dean then unhooking the bra with Kai holding his hands. He pulled the black underwear away to reveal Kai's ample breasts, beckoning his touch, his caress and his kiss. He leaned forward and kissed Kai's neck, the young woman moaning softly and throwing her head back as Dean suckled her neck, kissing down her shoulders and in between her breasts before wrapping his lips around the left one, kissing it and enveloping her nipple. He earned a gentle moan of his name and he grinned against her soft skin, kissing his way over to treat the other breast with the same kisses.

Before long, they were naked and Dean entered Kai, sliding their hands together and locking their fingers as they shared tender kisses, thrusting so languidly both of them trembled. They looked right into each other's eyes, getting lost in the moment before Dean leaned down and lay flush against Kai, kissing her lips deeply and heatedly, continuing to move his hips and smiling slightly as Kai began to move against him. Her left hand gripped his bicep, moving up towards that handprint she hadn't dared to touch before. Dean kissed her lips and moved towards her ear, whispering three words she thought she wouldn't ever hear.

"Touch it…" Dean breathed, "Please…"

It sounded damn needy but he didn't care. Kai reached her hand up and laid her hand flat against the print, hearing Dean's breath hitch as he moaned softly, biting down gently on her neck. Leaning up, Kai was brave and she kissed the burn, the tip of each finger and then the palm, Dean struggling to hold his weight up and keep thrusting at the same time. Moving their heads, they shared a tender kiss as Kai's hands rested on Dean's sides, stroking up until they slid up his body to hold his shoulders. This was one of their most sensual love making sessions, and they both felt so much love pulsating between them it was almost overwhelming them. They rolled over so Kai was on top and Dean sat himself up, Kai moving her hair behind her shoulders as he kissed her chest again, her fingers running through his short hair as she rolled her hips. She kissed the top of his head and they kissed each other's lips, Dean then kissing down her neck and shoulders to her chest, kissing each breast and then in between, laying gentle touches of lips around one her most sensitive areas on her body. She loved her chest being kissed, Dean had discovered this the first night they were together. Kai's moans began to come out as shaky sounds and Dean's breathing was quaking too, which made them both realise they were getting closer to climax with every movement. Their faces flushed, bodies sweating slightly as they came, holding each other tightly until they came down from their high, Dean lying down with Kai on top of him, still connected. She lifted off of him but rested on top of him still.

"I love you." She whispered, sighing as she felt Dean's lips against her forehead.

"I love you." Dean replied, waiting for the moment that Kai would leave another message on Facebook.

She couldn't bring herself to get up for laptop and her lack of movement confused Dean somewhat.

"No updates tonight?" He asked, Kai sighing tiredly in response.

"No, I don't wanna leave you, Dean," She replied, "I'm too tired to move anyway but I'd rather stay here by your side than update Facebook…especially after that performance…"

Dean grinned to himself and turned out his bedside lamp, Kai doing the same for hers before they climbed under the covers, Kai nestling herself in Dean's arms and kissing him once more.

"Night, Dean."

"Night, Kai."

-TBC-

* * *

**I really wanna know your thoughts on that love scene. I hope it was sensual enough for you! xxx THANKS FOR READING SO FAR! **


	3. Apple Pie

**Summary: "**When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her." What is Dean going to do when Kai reveals some shocking news? Keep his promise to Sam or stick to what he knows best? Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Summers. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Okay, the news is coming out in this chapter, but the way things are by the end of it may alter in later chapters. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Coming Home to You**

**Three: Apple Pie**

How was she going to tell him? He hunted things…monsters under the bed, things that as a child gave her more nightmares than she could've imagined. What if he didn't stop for this? Kai stared at the stick in her hands and sighed, throwing it in the trash can. The motel room door opened and closed again, and Kai shivered where she sat and then took a deep breath. He had to know, it was his right.

"Hey," Dean breathed, moving forward and kissing her tenderly before taking in her nervousness, "You okay…?"

She didn't answer and he cupped her cheek.

"Kai?"

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words sent Kai into tears and she sat on the bed, left arm folded around her stomach and the other covering her mouth as she broke down.

"Sorry, what?" Dean asked, sitting by her side, "Pregnant? As in…I-have-a-baby-growing-inside-me pregnant?"

"Yes…" Kai replied, "Yeah…I'm having your baby…our baby…"

Dean took a deep breath and put an arm around his lover.

"Kai, why the tears?" He asked, "Don't you want this baby?"

Kai gasped and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Of course I do!" She replied, "I was just…I was scared you didn't…"

Dean kissed Kai's lips passionately and pulled her close.

"Of course I want our baby, Kai…I've always wanted a kid…"

They shared another kiss and Dean started packing their bags.

"Dean?" She asked, wiping her eyes and watching him packing their things together.

"Come on, Yummy-Mummy, we're going to Bobby's." Dean said softly, "We're getting somewhere secure…somewhere safe for you and our little tyke in there."

Kai beamed at Dean and stood up, moving towards him and kissing his lips, Dean's arm wrapping around her waist instinctively to protect their little gem in there.

* * *

"Dean…Kai…" Bobby breathed as he answered the door to the lovers, "Good God, it's great to see you."

He pulled them both into a hug and they held him back, Dean winding his arm around Kai's waist as they pulled away. Bobby noticed the way Dean's hand lay flush against Kai's abdomen but he didn't say a word. They'd already called before going to see if they could stay with him for a while, and Bobby, as always, said yes.

"Come on in."

Dean and Kai smiled, heading in with their bags in hand.

"We've got news, Bobby…big news…" Dean said, winding his arms around Kai, his hand still flush against her stomach.

"Well spit it out, boy." Bobby said, growing impatient with the pair of them.

They were grinning like idiots and quite frankly it was getting on his nerves.

"I'm pregnant, Bobby." Kai said softly, Bobby's face lighting up.

"Oh my God…you're…you're pregnant?" He asked, Kai laughing and nodding as she wound her arms around the man she now considered to be her father, "Congratulations, both of you."

He opened his other arm to Dean who joined in the embrace, pulling back and holding Kai close again. The lovers thanked Bobby and Dean kissed Kai lightly before carrying the bags upstairs to the guest room.

"How's he taken to it?" Bobby asked, gesturing for Kai to sit at the kitchen table.

"When he was getting used to it he was watching my every move," Kai said with a laugh, "Not letting me carry anything, making me sit down because I 'shouldn't be standing in my condition.' It's just all very sweet really."

"Over-protective then…like his dad." Bobby laughed, "Idjit."

Kai chuckled and sighed.

"He holds me through my morning sickness." She said, "He calms my worries and my fears, he promises to care for me and our baby…he's booked us a scan at the local hospital…"

"Oh, so you've confirmed how far along you are then?" Bobby asked, Kai nodding in response.

"According to a doctor we saw a couple of states back I'm five weeks…and my scan's next week." She told him, "I'm nervous though."

"Everyone is with the first time they see their baby." Bobby replied, "He really holds you through your morning sickness?"

Kai bit her lip and nodded.

"He follows me to the bathroom, kneels behind me and holds my hair, keeping an arm around my waist," She said softly, tears forming in her eyes, "He tells me it's okay and to let it out…and then he cradles me afterwards until I stop shivering."

Bobby smiled softly at Kai, pulling her into a hug. They really loved each other, anyone could see that. Bobby just wished that Sam was here to see it too.

* * *

As Kai made her way towards the room she was sharing with Dean that night, she rubbed her belly affectionately, thinking of the life that she and Dean were going to have together. She was just sad that Dean's brother, Sam, wasn't going to be there to see his nephew or niece grow up. Grabbing her laptop, she entered the room, Dean admiring her choice of nightwear (sweatpants and a purple vest top) before kissing her and then her belly. She went to update her Facebook status.

"What should I put tonight?" She asked, Dean taking the laptop from her and typing.

Before he submitted it, he showed her and she smiled beautifully at him. It read: "Kai Summers _is going to be a Mommy, and Dean Winchester is going to be a Daddy. Baby Countdown: 7 months and 3 weeks to go. K&D forever, with our baby on top! xxx _

Kai beamed at the status and kissed Dean passionately, moving his finger along the touchpad of the laptop and moving it to click on the "Send" button. Within minutes, there were messages of congratulations popping up from all of Kai's friends. Kai shut down the computer and turned out her light.

"They can wait." She whispered, kissing Dean lovingly.

He rolled over and turned out his light before pulling his t-shirt off and settling on the pillows, Kai lying in his embrace, pressed against the soft, warm skin of Dean's well toned bare chest.

"I wish Sam were here," Dean whispered, "Or Cas at least…Hell, even Gabriel…I feel so…guilty that they're not with me now, when they should be…well…two out of three of them are dead whereas one just upped and left me…God, I couldn't save them, Kai. I don't know how you can love me sometimes."

Kai sat up and cupped Dean's cheek, wiping the one lone tear away that was falling down his face. She nuzzled his cheek and settled beside him, humming a sweet melody into his ear. Dean closed his eyes as he listened to the song that he actually wasn't so fond of, but that Kai loved.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, Dean, you're amazing, just the way you are." _

It took every ounce of Dean's strength to not cry there and then, because Kai proved so much how much she loved him and she cared for him. This was a vulnerable part of him he tried to hide, but night, like a few occasions before, he couldn't help it and he turned, pressing his forehead to Kai's as tears escaped his closed eyes. Kai kissed them away and let Dean rest his head on her chest, stroking his hair soothingly with gentle fingers to help him sleep.

-TBC-


	4. The Future

**Summary: "**When Dean left the motel room to hunt, Kai always feared he wouldn't be coming home to her." What is Dean going to do when Kai reveals some shocking news? Keep his promise to Sam or stick to what he knows best? Dean/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kai Summers.

**

* * *

Coming Home to You**

**Four: The Future**

A tear fell down Dean's face, as one fell down Kai's too. They held hands and looked at their baby, that tiny little kidney bean-shaped baby on the screen. The doctor smiled at them both as Dean kissed Kai's head, resting their heads together as they saw their little child who'd been growing for six weeks now.

"I'll get your DVD and pictures ready." The doctor said, cleaning Kai's belly and then taking her gloves off.

Dean and Kai smiled in thanks as they were left with a still image of the child on the screen.

"There's our baby, Dean." Kai whispered, snuggling up to Dean who kissed her temple.

"Yeah…what do you think we're having?" He asked.

"Girl." Kai replied, "It feels like a girl to me."

"I think we're having a boy." Dean countered.

"Ooh, Dean. Always opposing." Kai said, Dean chuckling in response and kissing her lips.

"Can't believe that you've got my kid…our kid growing inside you…" He breathed, "It's just. It's amazing…"

"I know." Kai replied, stroking Dean's face and sighing.

"What's up?" Dean asked, Kai looking at him with tearful eyes.

"You won't leave us…will you?"

Dean shook his head and grimaced.

"Of course I won't." He said, "I promise."

Kai smiled and the tears escaped her eyes, Dean kissing them away and then kissing Kai's forehead.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Kai."

* * *

Bobby grinned as he looked at the photos, smiling as Dean kissed Kai's temple and held her that bit closer.

"My God…" He breathed, "Dean, there's actually a baby in there."

"I know." Dean replied, "Awesome ain't it."

Bobby chuckled and smiled at Kai.

"I gotta say it, girl…" He began, "You're glowing."

Kai beamed at the older hunter and lay closer to Dean, her lover winding a protective arm around her.

Later that night, Kai was lying on the sofa after dinner, falling asleep in front of the fire.

"How are you dealing with this, Dean?" Bobby asked, "You know…being a father-to-be and all…"

"I'm okay. I'm worried about Kai, you know…just in case anything goes wrong." Dean replied, "But I'm good. I'm great in fact."

"So what are your plans then?" Bobby asked, both of them sitting at the kitchen table with a beer.

"I'm gonna try and get us set up with a house, one big enough for the both of us and the baby…and I'm gonna get a job fixing cars, because it's what I do best apart from hunting, which I've promised to stop," Dean answered, "And I'm gonna care for my lover and baby."

"You gonna marry Kai?" Bobby asked, Dean looking away from the older hunter and sighing.

"I don't know…" He whispered, "I don't know if that's what she wants…"

Bobby smiled gently and chuckled.

"Try asking."

* * *

Dean smiled as he headed upstairs a few hours later, listening to Kai talking to the baby.

"And your daddy and I love you so much! Yes we do!" She said softly, Dean grinning more as she rubbed her belly, "And we're going to provide you with everything you need, and we're gonna get you as much as we can, because you're the most important thing in the world to us! You are, my little one!"

Dean then watched as Kai put a pillow up her top and stroked it, looking in the mirror.

"It looks great on you." He said as he entered the room, Kai jumping and going to pull out the pillow, "No, leave it."

Kai did as Dean said and he stood behind her in the mirror, putting her hands on the pillow and then covering them with his own.

"It looks fantastic." He whispered, kissing Kai's head.

She pulled the pillow out and turned in Dean's arms, kissing his lips and giggling as he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed carefully. She smiled, breaking into a yawn that looked so cute Dean wanted to burst, actually freakin' burst.

"You tired?"

He earned a gentle nod in response and he chuckled, getting undressed as Kai did and climbing into bed, taking the mother of his unborn child in his arms before asking that important question.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me, huh?"

There was silence for a moment and Kai snuggled against him, kissing his protection tattoo before kissing his neck, jaw and lips.

"Okay." She whispered, Dean turning the bedside lamp on and looking at her as though she'd grown two heads.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, kissing Dean's lips, "I love you."

"Awesome," Dean chuckled, "I love you too."

Turning out the light, both of them fell asleep with more good news to deliver to Bobby in the morning. Dean just couldn't help wishing that Sam, Castiel and Gabriel were all alive to see this.

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you liked the proposal. It seemed a very Dean Winchester way of doing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can assure you that twists will be coming up after the baby's born. xxxxx **


End file.
